A boy like that
by CamilleMelodySon
Summary: Basada en la canción del musical The West Side Story "A boy like that" Hermione y Ginny cantan sobre sus sentimientos hacia ciertos Slythrins. HrDM GWBZ


**Basada en la canción del musical The West Side Story "A boy like that" Hermione y Ginny cantan sobre sus sentimientos hacia ciertos Slythrins.**

Después de la guerra que se llevó a muchos seres queridos, el mundo mágico se fue recuperando de a poco, siempre recordando a los caídos. Hogwarts, luego de muchas reparaciones volvió a abrir sus puertas a los estudiantes. Minerva Mcgonagall se convirtió en la nueva directora y permitió a los alumnos que no habían completado su 7° año volver para terminar sus estudios. El profesor Flitwick creyó muy conveniente la idea de abrir un club de coro para estudiantes interesados ya que era una buena forma de expresar todo el sufrimiento por la guerra; y para sorpresa de muchos Hermione se había unido junto con su mejor amiga Ginny.

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en el escenario hablando luego del ensayo con el coro. Hermione le contaba a Ginny de sus sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy; hace más de cinco meses, desde que había terminado la guerra, habían comenzado a salir. Hermione había atestiguado a su favor en el juicio de los mortífagos y desde entonces comenzaron a hablar. Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora hablaban incluso de un futuro juntos, con una familia.

-Es en serio Ginny yo se que él me quiere; no es como el resto de sus amigos.

-¡¿Hermione, estás loca?! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que él era un mortífago? Fue uno de ellos el que mató a tus padres y a tu hermano, no puedes estar saliendo con alguien así. ¿Qué hay del beso que tuvieron Ron y tú en la Batalla final?

Ginny no lo podía creer, Hermione su mejor amiga y casi hermana estaba saliendo con un ex mortífago. Durante la guerra ellos habían no solo asesinado a su hermano Fred, sino también a los padres de Hermione y su hermano Jonathan. Ginny aún estaba resentida por la muerte de su hermano y jamás iba a perdonar a ninguno de los Slytherin. "_Tengo que hacerla entrar en razón" pensó Ginny._ Lo que ni Hermione ni Ginny sabían era que estaban siendo escuchadas por todos los sorprendidos estudiantes y profesores, incluyendo a Harry y Ron. Nadie sabía de su relación, la habían mantenido en secreto de los medios para que no molestaran, en especial de esa odiosa Rita Sckitter (NA*no me acuerdo cómo se escribía*)

-Ginny ese beso no fue nada, con Ron quedamos únicamente como amigos y además yo realmente lo amo a Draco y sé que él me ama también.

En el Gran Comedor, Draco a pesar de estar feliz de que su novia lo defendiera y dijera que lo amaba, estaba asustado por la reacción de sus amigos; Harry y Ron estaban dirigiéndole miradas de puro odio. "_Si las miradas matasen, yo estaría bajo tierra". Pensó Draco._

Ginny entendió que solo había una forma de que Hermione escuchara. De repente se empezó a escuchar música de fondo por el colegio y en el auditorio. Ginny empezó a catar…

**Ginny**  
A boy like that who'd kill your brother,  
Forget that boy and find another,  
One of your own kind,  
Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow,  
You'll meet another boy tomorrow,  
One of your own kind,  
Stick to your own kind!

A boy who kills cannot love,  
A boy who kills has no heart.  
And he's the boy who gets your love  
And gets your heart.  
Very smart, Hermione, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only,  
And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely.  
He'll murder your love;  
He murdered mine.  
Just wait and see,  
Just wait, Hermione,  
Just wait and see!

Ginny tuvo un flashback de un chico que amó aparte de Harry; Ella pensó que Blaise también la amaba y le dio su primera vez. Al día siguiente la dejó.

**Hermione**  
Oh no, Ginny, no,  
Ginny, no!  
It isn't true, not for me,  
It's true for you, not for me.  
I hear your words  
And in my head  
I know they're smart,  
But my heart, Ginny,  
But my heart  
Knows they're wrong  
And my heart  
Is too strong,  
For I belong  
To him alone, to him alone.  
One thing I know:  
I am his;  
I don't care what he is.  
I don't know why it's so,  
I don't want to know.

**Ginny**  
A boy like that, etc.  
Very smart Hermione, very smart!

**Hermione**  
Oh no, Ginny, no,  
You should know better!  
You were in love - or so you said.  
You should know better . . .

En el Gran comedor Blaise Zabini se sentía terrible; él había dejado a la única chica que había amado por temor a lo que su padre o su señor dirían. Y ahora la escuchaba cantar con todo ese dolor y resentimiento hacia él. Él sabía que ella hablaba de él. Mientras tanto, Draco no dejaba de sentir un gran amor por su castaña, sabía que tenía que preguntarle pronto; había comprado un anillo y lo llevaba en el bolsillo esperando tener el coraje para proponérsele.

Tanto Blaise como Draco se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron en busca de las que amaban.

I have a love, and it's all that I have.  
Right or wrong, what else can I do?  
I love him; I'm his,  
And everything he is  
I am, too.  
I have a love, and it's all that I need,  
Right or wrong, and he needs me, too.  
I love him, we're one;  
There's nothing to be done,  
Not a thing I can do  
But hold him, hold him forever,  
Be with him now, tomorrow  
And all of my life!

**BOTH**  
When love comes so strong,  
There is no right or wrong,  
Your love is your life.

En el momento en que dejaron de cantar entraron Draco y Blaise muy agitados. Draco tomó a Hermione y se la llevó al armario de escobas más cercano y no se supo de ellos hasta varias horas después del toque de queda.

Blaise tomó de la cintura a Ginny y la besó tratando de que comprendiera cuánto la amaba; le pidió perdón infinitas veces, hasta que ella se soltó. Ginny le pegó una cachetada que sonó hasta en el más recóndito corredor de la escuela y luego lo besó.

-Te perdono Blaise, pero una más que me hagas y te mando al cuerno sin una de tus partes más valiosas ¿Soy clara?

"_Auch" pensaron todos en el Gran comedor._

Blaise asintió rápidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que tragaba saliva. La tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó a la sala de menesteres.


End file.
